


A Notch in the Bedpost

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pieri’s laugh echoed down the hall until she and Odin were out of sight. Kamui felt sick. Was all of that true? Had he fallen for every trick Zero had perfected on unknowing hearts? Could he possibly have been just another one of those naïve hearts?<br/>Was he just another conquest, a young foolish prince to add to his list?"</p>
<p>In which a prince needlessly worries about his importance to a certain thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Notch in the Bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet and art: https://twitter.com/sighing/status/709252588798087168?s=09 Her art is just so good go and love all of her stuff.

Kamui felt his heart sink as he hid behind the crates. Odin and Pieri had walked past, Odin complaining about having to take Zero’s guard shift. That was entirely Kamui’s fault. Zero was most likely on his way to his room. Kamui was the one running late. What made Kamui’s chest tighten were Pieri’s words.

“He probably just invited another naïve village maiden to his quarters again. Totally his type! He always ropes them in the same way-”

Kamui clutched at his chest. His cheeks flushed as he remembered an all too familiar scene.

“Something like-”

_“I just wanted to see your flustered face.”_

Pieri’s laugh echoed down the hall until she and Odin were out of sight. Kamui felt sick. Was all of that true? Had he fallen for every trick Zero had perfected on unknowing hearts? Could he possibly have been just another one of those naïve hearts?

Was he just another conquest, a young foolish prince to add to his list?

-

Part of him was scared to return to his room. He knew Zero would be there, but he was too afraid to ask what he meant to him, what exactly this thing they had meant to him. Kamui desperately wanted it to mean something, wanted Zero to feel something stronger than a passing interest in him.

Kamui meekly shut the door behind him. Candles had been lit to brighten the darkness of night and Zero was already lounging on the bed. It should have been a welcome sight but instead Kamui felt his insides twist. Here he was falling in love with this man who for all he was aware of did not return his feelings. He did not want to suffer a broken heart, not now, not during a war.

“I was beginning to worry you had been held up somewhere,” Zero commented as Kamui crossed his room, stopping at the table where a decanter and two glasses had been left. He poured himself a generous glass and drank deeply, wincing slightly as the liquid hit the back of his throat. With his glass emptied he took the decanter in hand again.

Before Kamui could pour he heard the quiet rustle of sheets and within seconds felt Zero’s warm body pressed against his back.

“Allow me,” Zero breathed into Kamui’s ear, his voice low and throaty. Zero took the decanter from Kamui’s hand and moved to his side, his free hand lightly dragging across his waist. Zero was more conservative in his pour for Kamui’s glass but made no comment about the first drink Kamui had downed.

“But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Zero smiled wickedly and tapped his glass to Kamui’s.

“What are we toasting?” Kamui asked unsurely as he gazed into his glass, the clink from when the glasses meet still ringing in his ears.

“A night I get to spend with you. You’ve been so busy and I’ve been so lonely without you.” Kamui could hear the suggestive undertone to Zero’s words. He knew how the older man loved to rile him up, loved to see the colour seep into his face and the tips of his ears.

“I can toast to that.” Kamui tried to let the mirth he always felt with Zero sink back into his voice and smile. He felt strained though, like he was forcing himself to act when he should not have been.

Kamui sipped at his drink this time. He could feel Zero watching him, eyes languidly tracing the shape of his face, moving down to the whole of his body. Kamui knew he was wanted, but for how long was all he could wonder. Would Zero tire of him and move onto his next conquest, the next notch on his bedpost?

“Is something wrong? You seem so quiet tonight,” Zero said as he set his drink down. He gently touched Kamui’s chin and tilted his head up. Kamui gulped. He could see Zero’s eye searching his for distress, or any reason as to why he was out of sorts that night.

“Where is that smile I’m so fond of seeing?”

Kamui nearly dropped his glass. His grip tightened just in time and before he had another chance to shatter the glass he put it down on the table.    

“My mind must be elsewhere. It’s been a long day,” Kamui said as his excuse. He pulled away from Zero but that did nothing to discourage him.

“Then allow me to help you relax from this long day of yours,” Zero hummed suggestively. His arms snaked around Kamui’s waist and he tugged him close.

“I have a few ideas you may find suitable.”

Kamui shivered in anticipation. His body was always so quick to betray his mind.

Kamui knew he should have objected when Zero undid the clasp that held his cape on. He knew he should have put his worries into words when Zero started on his armour, carefully removing each piece so as to not damage the expensive plates by tossing them aside. Yet Kamui did not speak a single word as Zero carefully stripped him of his clothing, the perfect combination of desperate and courteous. He did let out short gasps as Zero teased his skin. The man made sure to caress everything he revealed, leaving promises to do much more traced onto Kamui’s body. The whine that escaped his throat was more than Zero needed to continue.

“It seems both of us lack patience tonight,” Zero whispered. He dragged his knuckles along the curve of Kamui’s back, resisting the urge to reach lower.

In one smooth action Zero swept Kamui into his arms and took no time in dropping him onto the bed. Kamui stared up at the unmoving Zero. Their gazes met and Kamui knew that even if Zero did not love him back his own feelings would ensure that he let him in each and every time he called. It was the reason he was in this position now, wishing for nothing more than Zero to kiss him.

Zero understood the look in Kamui’s eyes. He lunged forward, crushing his lips against Kamui’s. He held himself above Kamui, focusing first on their kiss before moving to his body. Their kiss was not slow. Despite all of the heart wrenching worries he had regarding Zero Kamui still kissed him like his life depended on it, like he would never see him again once the morning sun broke.

“My needy prince,” Zero moaned against Kamui’s lips. “What would you have of me?”

When Kamui did find his words it was not to question the intention of Zero’s desires, but to seek more.

“Your clothing, remove it,” Kamui begged. He tugged on the clasp of Zero’s cape but needed Zero’s cooperation for the rest.

Zero left one last kiss on Kamui’s lips before sitting up. All the care he had shown while removing Kamui’s clothing and armour did not apply to his. He tossed everything aside carelessly. The clatter of metal and leather was distracting but Zero’s eye never left Kamui’s face while he undressed. He was amused by how attentive Kamui was of his undressing. Kamui watched ardently, not wanting to miss the sheen of every scar and the masculine rigidity of his body.

“And now?” Zero asked tenderly as his hands traced teasing circles along Kamui’s thighs. He took immense pleasure in the throaty gasp Kamui released, and the twitch of his growing erection as Zero teased him.

Kamui turned his head to the side, refusing Zero an answer. What he truly wanted of Zero was his love, his heart, though he worried saying that would put at risk his current desire for Zero’s body.

“You’re so quiet,” Zero said, unable to mask his disappointment. He leaned over Kamui and bit down on his neck that he had so kindly bared for him. Zero sucked at the spot he bit, coaxing bright red into Kamui’s pale skin. Kamui shuddered pleasantly as Zero moved higher, just beneath his ear.

“Luckily I’m more than happy to drag out those pretty little whimpers from your lips,” Zero whispered low and rough into Kamui’s ear. His hands trailed from Kamui’s thighs and up his chest. Kamui gasped as Zero grazed his nipples with his hands. Zero smirked then dipped his head low. His breath fanned hotly across Kamui’s chest and in the next second he gently took one of those pink buds between his teeth. He sucked lightly and Kamui moaned.

“Much better,” Zero praised. Kamui turned his head to meet Zero’s gaze and felt his heart jump at the look Zero gave him. That look easily burned into his memory, something he would recall during his lonely nights alone when Zero was busy with orders from Leon.

“I need you now,” Kamui begged as he pulled Zero on top of him. He kissed him messily, too desperate, too fast, but Zero melted over how needy his little prince could be. Zero did not need any convincing. No one could make him feel more aroused than Kamui and just the sight of Kamui spread out beneath him, begging him, made him fully erect.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Kamui shivered at the raw edge in Zero’s voice. He waited impatiently as Zero reached over him and searched through the small drawer next to the bed. Kamui left hot kisses along Zero’s arm as he searched, his own way of telling Zero to hurry up and embrace him properly.

“Then tell me,” Kamui stated as Zero returned to him with a small jar. He parted Kamui’s legs and kneeled between them.

“You make it so I can’t think,” Zero started as he slicked himself with the contents of the jar. Kamui forced his body to relax as Zero pressed himself to his entrance. Zero slid in slowly, softly moaning as he was engulfed by Kamui’s heat.

“All I want is to spend my time here with you.”

Kamui groaned as Zero fully entered him. He bit his bottom lip as he adjusted to the familiar sensation. He knew that within seconds Zero would make him feel things he thought he could once only dream of and bearing through the little pain was worth it. Especially once he looked up at Zero’s face and saw that beautiful expression of satisfaction and want written across it.

Zero waited for Kamui to tell him to move. With any other partner he would have been moving already, forcing them to go at his speed. Kamui was special though.

“And for some reason I would never want to see pain bloom across your face.” Zero grabbed Kamui and began to stroke him, to help him through the pain. Kamui felt his body accustom much more quickly and pushed back onto Zero’s hips.

“Please,” he asked softly, knowing well that Zero would attack him with full energy the second he asked him to. Zero grabbed Kamui’s hips and began to thrust. He watched Kamui’s face, needing to see every shift of emotions he felt. It was a magnificent sight. He knew Kamui was doing the same and watching his face, gauging how long it would take for him to come.

As Kamui began to tremble he reached for Zero, pulling him down so he could dig his nails into his back as he rode through the pleasure. With Zero urging him on, groaning his name with every thrust, Kamui felt his body tense completely then release. Zero was not finished with him though. He kept thrusting in, hitting Kamui deep inside until they were both completely spent. Kamui felt Zero release inside of him with a low deep moan. That was almost enough to make him hard again.

Zero pulled out and rolled onto his back. Kamui watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. He wanted to hear Zero’s heartbeat and share in his warmth. He moved closer.    

Kamui rested on Zero’s chest as his body calmed. His breathing slowed to a normal pace while his muscles relaxed. Coming down from his high was always so sweet with Zero. For all of Zero’s lewd comments Kamui had discovered how tender and caring Zero could be. He slowly rubbed at the small of Kamui’s back, urging him to breathe deeply and slowly, and calm his body after the strain it had just been under.

“I do love seeing that flustered face of yours,” Zero whispered. He sucked gently on the point of Kamui’s ear, relishing in the way they turned red just as his face did.

“Do you love more than that though?” Kamui asked suddenly. He could no longer help asking. He hoped that in the intimacy of the moment Zero would give him a truthful answer. How could Zero lie to him when they were both stripped bare, every hiding spot they had removed.

Zero smirked. “Of course I do. I love that beautiful voice of yours and the way it moans so prettily. I love how you cling to me and whisper my name-”

“No I mean… do you love me?” Kamui asked sheepishly. He lifted his head from Zero’s chest to catch the look of surprise on the man’s face. Kamui watched him carefully, waiting for the inevitable rejection. If he was just another liaison then Zero would have no problem deflecting the question. Kamui was prepared to be rolled over and distracted by Zero’s lewd words, made even more distracted by the lewd actions that were sure to follow.

Zero did not move though. He stayed quiet as his brows furrowed and his face flushed darkly. Kamui was sure he must have been ill but then Zero tightened his arms around him, pulling him even closer in a crushing hug.

“Is this what’s been on your mind all night?” Zero asked, his voice muffled from his lips pressed against Kamui’s hair.

“I was… worried,” Kamui admitted slowly. “I overheard Pieri and Odin talking and immediately thought the worst.”    

“Do you have that little faith in me?” Zero asked sadly.

“What they said sounded far too similar to our courtship.”

Zero sighed but refused to release Kamui from his embrace. “I can hardly say it’s unfair to think that when my history is far from reassuring.”

Zero had never considered what their relationship was. He was too busy enjoying the greatest thing that had ever happened to him to question how his feelings may appear to Kamui. Zero held Kamui close with one arm, and his with free hand tilted Kamui’s face to look up at his. Kamui could fall in love with the smile Zero gave him over and over again. The sincerity was what he had been searching for, and with Zero’s red stained face Kamui suddenly felt reassured.

“Loving you is the greatest thing that has ever happened in my pitiful life. I was lucky to be given Lord Leon’s mercy, and that gave me the chance to be able to find you. Now the question my prince, is do you love me?”

Kamui’s eyes stung as he blinked back tears. He did not need to cry though for this was more than he had expected. He kissed Zero, channelling all of his ecstatic emotions into the warm press of their lips. Zero rolled them onto their sides and cupped Kamui’s face in his hands as he kissed him.

“Yes,” Kamui exclaimed between kisses. “Yes I love you.”

It was better to think that Kamui had been the ultimate conquest, the foolish young prince to end Zero’s list and make the man fall in love for good.

 

 

End


End file.
